Rise of the Draconic Warriors
by The Prince of Saiyans
Summary: I decided to remake my Draconic Warriors story. It is a full OC story although actual characters are mentioned but not included.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Draconic Warriors**

Chapter One – Raymond Cornwell

Raymond Cornwell, an average seventeen year old boy, he had short, dark brown hair, a medium build and wore baggy jeans and a brown jacket over a white singlet. He was the type of person that if you saw him walking around town, you would forget him instantly, even if he walked past you the very next day. The only thing that made him stand out from some of the other residents of Domino City was the Academy issue duel disk that he wore on his left arm. He was a duelist, one that had recently graduated from the Duel Academy, but unlike his classmates Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton, he went by unnoticed. Nobody knew or cared that he'd scored in the top 5 at Duel Academy and that he'd been 2 people away from becoming the King of Games. All his past achievements meant nothing to the people of Domino. So it was that Raymond Cornwell walked around Domino City, barely noticed, and made his way to the Annual Battle City Tournament, the ABC, for his third time since graduating from Duel Academy. He had come fourth the year before, losing to some, now famous duelist who toured the world making millions. Just this once, Raymond wished that he could be noticed, maybe even walk down a street and have some one say "Hey, you were in the Semi-Finals, good job." But after a life of invisibility it felt like that day would never come.

Raymond entered KaibaCorp's ABC registration building and signed up. He knew the rules for losing, forfeit your rarest card. He looked at the three pouches that hung on the side of his belt. The first one held his deck in it. The second carried his fusion cards and his side deck and the third pouch carried all the cards he managed to win off other duelists. He had accumulated so many rare cards he could make a deck solely out of them, but he never used them. He preferred his own cards, he had a weird feeling towards using other people's cards, like it wasn't really him dueling.

"Wow," the receptionist exclaimed, looking at Raymond's history, "I didn't recognize you as last years fourth and the year before's seventh. Your pretty good, though, maybe you should think off a new outfit." The receptionist looked Raymond up and down, "Yeah, that outfit doesn't really stand out, I mean, think of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motto, they stand out so well you know." He finished the registration, and handed Raymond a locator card. This year they needed ten to get to the finals. Raymond left the store, thinking about what the receptionist had said about his clothes and decided to go to clothing store. Maybe a new set of clothes would make him more memorable when he walked down the street, it was worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Draconic Warriors**

Chapter Two – Tournament Begins

Raymond Cornwell walked through the streets of Domino wearing a new outfit. He wore a long black trench coat instead of his old jacket and he had on a new duel disk. Custom-made it had a dragon-like skull for the main part with what looked like a wing going down the side for the card slots. He was going for a more Draconic look, based around the deck he'd been building since he started at Duel Academy, the Draconic Warriors. As he walked around Raymond saw another duel disk wearing man. He approached the man, noticing he had short hair with blue streaks. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggy pants and had on a 2nd generation duel disk from the first Battle City Tournament. The man saw Raymond, and noticing his duel disk decided to offer a challenge, "Fancy a warm-up duel before the tournament," he asked.

"Sure," Raymond said, activating his duel disk. As the holographic projectors shot out, the crowd moved out of the way.

"I'll start it off," His opponent said, drawing six cards from his deck, "I'll call out Elemental Hero Woodsman in attack mode." In front of him a tall, green skinned man appeared, on his right side, instead of an arm he had a tree branch. A 1000ATK appeared in front of him showing his stats and Raymond's opponent spoke again, "Woodman's effect activates as well, letting me get a Polymerization from my deck. I'll end with a facedown," he called, the hologram appearing in front of him, "By the way, the name's Matthew, Matthew Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you," Raymond said, drawing his own hand, "I'm Raymond Cornwell." Raymond looked at his hand, calculating what to do. "I summon Draconic Warrior Ember to the field." He called, a small 5 foot dragon appeared in front of Raymond. The dragon had scarlet scales and held a short sword in his hand, an 1100ATK appeared next to it. "Now I'll have my Draconic Warrior attack your Hero, Flame-burst!" The scarlet dragon flew a foot into the air, breathed in deep then blew a small flame at Woodsman, burning him to a crisp.

"Thanks," Matthew called as his trap card flipped up, "I chain Hero Signal, allowing me to special summon a Hero from my deck, so say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman."

"I suppose I'll have to end with a facedown," Raymond said.

Matthew drew a card, "I play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avion and Burstinitrix from my hand to call out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Two more monsters appeared next to the blue, electrical, Sparkman. A green, winged figure and a red female, the two disappeared quickly however and were replaced by a powerful looking figure with green and red skin. "I'll also summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode, set a facedown, and since it's the only card in my hand, I special summon Bubbleman to the field." Next to the two monsters on the field a rock-like hero and a short, buff man in a blue suit appeared. "Now attack," he called. The heroes charged, Flame Wingman in front, straight at the small dragon.

"Not so fast," Raymond spoke calmly, "I activate my facedown, Mirror Force." A wall appeared in front of Raymond's monster and as Flame Wingman hit it, three beams of light shot out, destroying the other heroes. Seeing as Matthew had no cards left in his hand, Raymond drew, "Now feel the power of the Draconic Warriors," he called as a fiery aura grew around the small dragon. The flames blocked it from view and then died down, a bigger dragon now stood in the small ones place. "My Draconic Warrior Ember has a special effect," Raymond stated, "During my standby phase, I can tribute him to special summon Draconic Warrior Inferno." The big dragon roared, black armour covered most of his scarlet scales and a giant sword was in his hand, a 2200ATK appeared in front of the dragon. "And with your field wide open, Inferno attack him directly, Inferno Fire Burst." The dragon roared flames spurting out his mouth, then he raised his sword into the fire, lighting its blade and threw it at Matthew. "I'll end with a facedown," Raymond said, the hologram appearing in front of him.

His lifepoints dropped to 1700, Matthew drew a card. "I play Fifth Hope," he called, "This lets me return five Heroes in my graveyard to my deck." As Matthew said this holograms of Avion, Burstinitrix, Bubbleman, Clayman and Sparkman appeared. "Now I get to draw three cards since I had no other cards in my hand or on the field." Matthew drew the three cards, "Here goes," he said, slamming a card down, "I play Future Fusion, sending the heroes Clayman and Sparkman to my graveyard from my deck and in two turns I get to bring out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Matthew searche through his deck and took the two heroes back out. "But that's not all, I play Miracle Fusion, removing Sparkman and Flame Wingman in my graveyard from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman." A new monster appeared, it had green skin that was hardly visible due to a shining silver armour covering its body, as a 2800ATK appeared in front of it, Matthew said, "Also, this guy gets 300 ATK for each hero in my grave. Now, Shining Flare Wingman attack, Solar Blast." The monster charged but Raymond was ready once again.

"I activate Waboku," Raymond called out, "Stopping my monster from dieing and my lifepoints from dropping."

"Well then," Matthew said, "I'll have to end. But I'll take you down next turn, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh yeah," Raymond called, drawing a card, "You underestimate the power of the Draconic Warriors." Just like before, a flame appeared around the dragon, growing 8 feet tall until it gave way, revealing a giant dragon with nasty looking armour and a sword that was just as big as he was. 3300ATK appeared in front of him, "Say hello to Draconic Warrior Firestorm," Raymond called as the dragon roared. "This guy has an added effect. By removing a dragon monster in my graveyard he gains 200 ATK times the removed monsters level." Matthew watched as Inferno reappeared and was absorbed into Firestorm, increasing the dragons attack by 1200 points. "Now Firestorm, Super Nova." The dragon roared and swung his blade at Matthew's hero. Unable to do anything Matthew could only watch as his life points hit a perfect zero.

"Looks like that's game," Matthew said, walking over to Raymond with his hand outstretched as the holograms faded away. Raymond shook his hand and as Matthew began to walk away a blimp flew over head.

"Duelists of Domino, the Annual Battle City Tournament is about to begin." A voice from the blimp could be heard, "Anyone who manages to find reach my blimp with ten locator cards, will be entered into the finals. Good luck, and start dueling."


End file.
